Starting a New Less Clean Life
7:00 Superdawnfan (gwen) who?! 7:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *gasp* He's an actor-type guy! 7:02 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *steps out* That's HOLLYWOOD Jones to you! Chirs McC-lister! *spreeads his arms out* Hollywood Jones is in your presence. The A-Lister is here! Soak it in while you can! Im a busy man and i got movies to film! 7:02 Superdawnfan (gwen) Since when he seems like some nobody but then again I'm not as nerdy as you are so the people I look up to aren't the people who shun me beth 7:02 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *to Gwen* EY! Ive starred in 50 movies! What have YOU done? 7:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) That's really insightful. 7:02 Superdawnfan (gwen) had a life 7:03 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Let me tell you ALL something: Grass Grows, Birds Fly, Sun Shines, and people: I make movie magic! Respect my talents!" *pulls out a comb and combs his hair slick-back* 7:03 Superdawnfan (chris) Molly! 7:03 Nobody else wanted this username *the Bulky TV-Robot Mono-Wheel out* Welcome to the TheSuperHeroCat1900 Wikia chat 7:03 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) Hi everyone! Good to be here.....sorta.... 7:04 Superdawnfan (gwen) IKR *to beth* 7:04 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Ey! Who invited the Television to participate? Come on!" 7:05 Superdawnfan (gwen) Shut up she's probably more important than you pretending to be a star since you have nothing else live with the delusion you are... 7:05 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : "For the record: It is a SECURTron...." 7:05 Superdawnfan (gwen) she was someone who people actually LIKED to talk to on that bus 7:05 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Me? Delusion? How is cold hard cash and fame a delusion? The only thing delusional around here is your choice in hair dye! *walks off to the confessional* (Molly) : *to Gwen* He seems like a stick-up.... 7:06 Superdawnfan (gwen) *Whispering to molly* If fame and money is his mom and 2 cents he's got it (chris) MAX! (chris) also molly jones blue carpet 7:07 Shovel Night (Max) MUHUHAHAHAH! I WILL REIGN SUPREME IN THIS COMPITITION! (MAX) YOU SHALL COWER IN FEAR AT MY EEEVIL! 7:07 Superdawnfan (chris) yeah kiddo red carpet! 7:07 Shovel Night (Max) *goes to the red carpet* 7:08 Superdawnfan (chris) HAROLD! 7:08 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *confessional* *on the phone* "Look. Barry. Im here already. Postpone all my roles and commercials until July. Im trying to make some easy mill here! I don't pay you to question what I do!" *hangs up* *looks to camera* World! It's me. Hollywood Jones! The A-list A-lister! The bishop of blockbusters! The next actor for the ages! Watch in wonder as I make my way to an easy million! 7:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Greetings, Total Drama! (Harold) I, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V hereby swear to compete with honor! 7:09 Superdawnfan (chris) BLUE CARPET NERD 7:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) In Chinese, blue is lan se. 7:10 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "What kinda middle name is that? Ha! Iv'e seen Welsh Movie Titles shorter then that!" 7:10 Superdawnfan (chris) EVA AND DUNCAN! 7:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) My name is shorter than the name of Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogeryqwyrndrobyllllantysiliogogogoch, mind you! 7:11 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) *to harold* ......What? 7:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) It's a city in Wales. Famous for having the longest railway station name sign in the world. Gosh! 7:11 Superdawnfan (eva) WELL I"M HERE AND HATE IT LIAR *attacks chris* (chris) AH GET OFF OF ME OR YOUR"E GOING TO JAIL IF NOT 7:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Who wants to hear me sing the Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogeryqwyrndrobyllllantysiliogogogoch song? 7:12 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) *confessional* It feels...sorta nice sorta being here......hope your watching; May, Mimi, Mom and Dad. I'm ready to try my very best to get a million dollars" 7:12 Superdawnfan (eva) Ugh fine... propaganda.... scam *profane mutters* 7:12 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Who wants to hear this guy SHUT UP!? 7:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I think it's kinda interesting. 7:12 Superdawnfan (duncan) I DO! 7:12 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *muttering* "Some people dont know when to stop talking......." 7:13 Superdawnfan (gwen) Oh like you 7:13 Shovel Night (Amy) If by this guy you mean you, then yes! 7:13 Superdawnfan (chris) EVA DUNCAN RED CARPET! 7:13 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Oh please! What bussniues you got talking to me? That mole on your face is so big that it looks like a bubble on a pizza! Ya mole-faced Mole!" 7:13 Superdawnfan (duncan) fine... 7:13 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "This face *pulls out a hand mirror* ...on the other hand: Flawless" 7:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) That green hair dye you've got looks unhealthy. 7:14 Superdawnfan (duncan) *pushes harold outta his way and walkis on him his way there* 7:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Ow! Gosh! 7:14 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *standing far away from everyone else, just soaking in the sight in confusion* 7:14 Superdawnfan (duncan) well it should considering it's radioactive waste jesus nerd 7:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Surprised you're not a mutant then. 7:14 Superdawnfan (chris) SCARLETT! 7:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) Actually, are you? I can't tell. 7:15 Superdawnfan (duncan) *picks harold up by the collar* If you dare insult me again I will break your jaw throw you into a bush and roll you off a waterfall got it? 7:15 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Hello everyone. Pleasure to meet you all. 7:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) *nods* (Beth) Hi! I like your glasses! 7:16 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *confessional* "Lemme tell ya a story they aint gonna show you on DVD! On the ride here: Robo-Doll Face start goin hayway for no reason and broke a window! Damn crazy! Is that the kinda person you want walkin 'round with a million Washingtons?" 7:16 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Thank you. I like yours as well. 7:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *conf* Scarlett seems nice. I feel like we'll get along. 7:17 Superdawnfan (Gwen) Wow you guys can be besties 7:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (obvious foreshadowing is obvious) 7:17 Superdawnfan (it was even more so with bridge scott conflict lol) 7:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (true :p ) 7:18 Superdawnfan (chris) scarlett clue carpet 7:18 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) Welcome to the team, Scarlet! 7:18 Superdawnfan (chris) PERRY! 7:19 Shovel Night (Scarlett) *goes on the blue carpet* My, my, my is that a SECURTron? (Perry) Hi. *smoking* 7:19 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : Yep! A bit...bulky.....but it does what it does 7:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) *gasps* Don't you know how bad smoking is for you? 7:19 Superdawnfan (gwen) do you know how much teens care? 7:20 Shovel Night (Perry) *fake gasps* Don't you know that I don't care? 7:20 Superdawnfan (gwen) mind blown 7:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) That's an unhealthy lifestyle choice. 7:20 Superdawnfan (gwen) it's not a unhealthy life choice it IS life 7:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Last year, we had to make presentations on a ton of different drugs. I did heroin. 7:20 Superdawnfan (chris) DAVE! 7:21 Shovel Night (Perry) Well unlike you lot, I'm full of unhealthy life choices and smoking is the least of my worried. *worries 7:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *sighs* This show... 7:21 Shovel Night (Curse this phone) 7:21 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *waves away the smoke* "Keep your nasty rat poision on a stick away from my lungs will ya? I could never give a decent preformance like that!" 7:21 Shovel Night (Perry) *puffs some into Jones' face* I'm sorry what? 7:22 Superdawnfan (gwen) you could've before *to jones* GASP MINDBLOWN 7:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Can I be on a team with non-psychos? 7:22 Superdawnfan (gwen) *shoulders molly* (chris) SILVER CARPET! 7:22 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "....you got some nerve doin that to me; Trash-face...*spits in his face and walks away*" 7:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *walks nonchalantly to silver carpet* 7:23 Superdawnfan (chris) BRICK 7:23 Shovel Night (Perry) *wipes his face* Bitch! *snuffs his cigarette and punches the back of Jones' head* 7:23 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *confessional* An Eye for an Eye that Trashy-Face, Smoke-Blowin, Mindless Washout gets..." *rubbing the back of his head with an ice pack* 7:23 Superdawnfan (Chris) You got silver carpet! 7:24 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) *looking over to Rick* *to gwen and beth* what's up with that Cowboy lookin dude far away? (molly) I wonder whats up with him.... 7:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I think he's trying to stay away from me. He must have a crush on me. (Beth) Poor guy. He *He must be shy. 7:24 Superdawnfan (gwen) he seems nice kinda cute but to dumb to do anything I doubt he'll save any lives by being here probs repopulate bringing stupider and stupider ppl here 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) He looks more.......confused. Like he doesnt know where he is... 7:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ooh, do you have a crush on him Gwen? 7:25 Superdawnfan (gwen) well *looks at molly quickly then looks back* there are... things... that make me... unsure 7:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Teammates! *salutes* 7:26 Superdawnfan (chris) Cody! 7:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey, man! Stoked to be here! (Cody) See the babes are here already! Nice (Cody) *is walking past the girls, and then stops at Gwen* (Cody) ... (Cody) H-hey! (Cody) Think we might wanna give God a call and let him know he's an angel short? ;) 7:27 Superdawnfan (gwen) GO AWAY GEEK *pushes him* Sorry just you didn't seem uh appropriate 7:27 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Lay off the ladies; Scrawy Boy. You have as much chances of scorin' as Micheal Bay does of directing a non-explosive movie" 7:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *blushes* Oh, uh, s-sorry! Sorry! 7:27 Superdawnfan (chris) cody BLUE CARPET 7:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) K-kay. (Cody) *conf* Well, that was embarrassing. Eh, no worries! I'm used to this kinda thing! Just walk it off! 7:28 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) *to Jones* ...are you going to do this all day? 7:28 Superdawnfan (gwen) DON'T BE THAT MEAN TO HIM WHAT DID HE DO NOT IDOLIZE YOU AND SUCK YOU BABY DICK STOP DOING THIS WE ALL WANT YOU TO SHUT UP 7:28 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Am I going to listen to a Walking Soup Can? ,,,,,Nope. 7:29 Superdawnfan (gwen) *slaps jones* sorry did I ruin your make up 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username Jones sprawls backwards 7:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *jaw drops* Daaaaaaaannnngggg... 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "......you....have some nerve touching my face like that" 7:29 Shovel Night (Perry) *lights another cigarette* Be a dick some more. I'm sure you'll get hella far in this game. 7:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* Now, THAT is one fine lady! 7:29 Superdawnfan (chris) ryan! (ryan) Hi hi everyone... I uh probably won't be of much use here (chris) BLUE CARPET 7:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Aw, it's a kitty cat! (Dave) Okay, so no one's gonna question why the cat is talking? 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *confessional* *cell phone* BARRY! Get me a Small Blunt Instrument to throw! IMMEDITLY! *hangs up*.... Uggggh...I hope my money-maker isiint too damage...*applies ointment to his face* 7:30 Superdawnfan (chris) Courtney! (courtney) hey nice to meet you all (chris) BLUE CARPET 7:31 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) : *far away and muttering* "Talking Cats..............Metal Machines..............People Slapping each other.......oh my........" 7:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Hey there! *holds his hand out to high-five Courtney* 7:31 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Hmmm.....does your hair always look like that? Needs gel like me. Then you may get somewhere" 7:31 Superdawnfan (gwen) no need to pretend schoolgirl nightmare (courtney) So I see you've kept with those rude nicknames given 7:31 Shovel Night (Perry) *to dave* I dunno. Why is my skin orange? Why is there a supposed millionaire actor who needs another million dollars? (Perry) no one knows. 7:32 Superdawnfan (courtney) Sorry can't associate with you until Ik you're on my team don't want to be caught a traitor 7:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *sigh* True. 7:32 Superdawnfan (Chris) BLUE CARPET 7:32 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Welcome to my show: Doll *snarky*" 7:32 Superdawnfan (chris) IZZY (courtney) yeah if you're remembered I'm determined that unlike you I have a shot at winning if not at least one rank higher 7:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *walks over to Gwen, but keeps some distance* So, I never caught your name. 7:34 Superdawnfan (IZZY) HELLO I'M BACK AREN'T YOU GUYS EXCITED TO SEE ME?! I'VE EVEN BROUGHT SOME "PRESENTS" FOR EVERYONE ELSE 7:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Oh, great. The psycho's back. |:/ 7:34 Superdawnfan (chris) *holds out things that appear to be wrapped explosives (shawn) Uh izzy not now 7:34 Shovel Night (Amy) Oh no... 7:34 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Hoooooooly Hell! This aint theater! Shut it! Gah! You're gonna make us all go deaf......" 7:34 Superdawnfan (izzy) YOU MEAN EXPLOSIVO (izzy) 7:35 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : *to Beth* So why did you sign up? 7:35 Superdawnfan (chris) and our two finalists SAMMY AND JO (Sammy) It's so exciting to be here again (Jo) yeah back to all the lives you ruined so called nice twin where I'll beat all these losers again! (chris) Izzy red carpet! (chris) other 2 silver! 7:36 Shovel Night (Amy) DAMMIT! 7:37 Superdawnfan (chris) now if you're on the blue carpet you are all a team (chris) now known as (chris) the LAWFULLY LETHALS 7:38 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Oh really now? Sounds like a crappy Redbox Straight-To-DVD Action Movie! Your names SUCK Mclean!" 7:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) I like it! 7:38 Superdawnfan (gwen) you're name sucks to GROANS! (gwen) Am I right? *to molly* 7:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *laughs hysterically* 7:38 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : "It's not bad I guess......some Alliterative Appeal" 7:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Totally right! 7:38 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Alrighty. 7:38 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : *to gwen* "Dont talk to him; you just encourage him" 7:39 Superdawnfan (gwen) I know it's just so fun to see him freak out like a whiny baby (gwen) I doubt he'll last past the fourth episode (chris) and Molly is officially your team leader! 7:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Cool! We get to follow the Robo-Chick! 7:40 Superdawnfan (chris) Red carpet! you are now known as the crumby criminals! 7:40 Shovel Night (Perry) *shrugs* Eh. Been called worse. 7:40 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "W-What? Me? Leader?......welll..*huffs* I'lle do my best" (Molly) : *to Cody* "It's Molly. For the record" 7:40 Superdawnfan (shawn) I'm not that bad am I? 7:41 Shovel Night (Amy) Of course not. Attempted murder is just fine. *sarcasm* 7:41 Superdawnfan (izzy) YAY I GET TO COMMIT CRIMES AND BE FINE WITH IT SINCE I WORK AS A CRIMINAL NOW 7:41 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "WHAT!? Hol up Hol up Hol UP! TIN CAN? LEADER? You crazy McLean!?" 7:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Nice! Where'd you get that robot thing? (Cody) I've got a toaster that I turned into an AI, but all it does is talk, tell time, and toast waffles. 7:41 Superdawnfan (chris) and since amy's amusing me she gets to be your leader! 7:41 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "A Gift. i cant physicly be here for reasons" 7:42 Superdawnfan (shawn) WHAT?! Sammy'd be so ashamed 7:42 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "So instead i control this SECURTron remotely" 7:42 Superdawnfan (chris) shut up now silver you are now known as the OBLIVIOUS OFFICERS! 7:42 Shovel Night (Amy) HAHAHAHAHA! NOW TO ME, KNAVES! 7:42 Superdawnfan (Jo) Hey I'm the one who makes the names mclean! 7:43 Shovel Night (Max) You should actually be bowing to me! 7:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Why are we "oblivious," the criminals are "crummy," and the lawyer guys are "lethal?" Seems kinda off. 7:43 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) : "Ummm.....what?" 7:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Also, why am I on a team with Jo? 7:43 Superdawnfan (Eva) *conf* I am going to find chris when he's sleeping when I am done with this show and kill him for letting amy lead me 7:43 Shovel Night (Amy) *grabs him by the shirt and throws max to the wall* (Max) Ow... 7:44 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) *confessional* *looking at the ceiling* Oh boy.........its gonna be a long while....." 7:44 Superdawnfan (jo) AGREED IF ANYONE DOESN"T DESERVE TO BE INSULTED IT"S THE WINNERS TEAM! 7:44 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) "So were....like.....a group now?" 7:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Yep, pretty much. 7:45 Superdawnfan (chris) as much as this concerns me and how much you need me 7:45 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) : "They didnt say nuthin about that.........." 7:45 Superdawnfan (chris) and how much I want to help (chris) i don't care about your petty annoying problems or about petty annoying problems like you dave so shut it 7:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) |:/ (Bridgette) Okay, team! We need to use all the time we have to get to know each other! We can't be a good team if we can't work together! 7:47 Superdawnfan (Scott) AWESOME! 7:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) So, you're not insulting me anymore, Scott? 7:48 Superdawnfan (scott) of course not you're making you're position clear you're fake so we need you off the team and under troubled waters (scott) I mean... of course not 7:48 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Okay then... 7:49 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : "Well.....uh.......just.......*thinks for a moment* never mind. There aint a lot to me. Im just a guy called Rick" 7:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *conf* Okay, I try to be pretty open, but I REALLY do not trust this Scott guy. (Brick) Alright. We need your strengths! Your weaknesses! 7:49 Superdawnfan (jo) hey sammy bridgette jasmine I wanted to talk to you about something a girl to girl talk 7:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Oh, uh, we're right in the middle of a team meeting. 7:50 Superdawnfan (jo) just about gow we divide ourselves in the cabin is all 7:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) I guess. Alright then. 7:50 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) "Ummm....welllll........I.....I dont know.....I just really dont know what's goin on....all this new stuff around me.....all these....things....never had nothin like this back home...." 7:51 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Do you have any special talents? 7:51 Superdawnfan (scott) yeah we met you're a dead fish she's last winner she's a goodie he's some military brainwash he's a cowboy he's some sarcastic guy and she's uh... no one of importance 7:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) A dead fish? Okay, I'm going to the girl's half. 7:52 Superdawnfan (jo) so bridgette jasmine Sammy I wanted to suggest a girls alliance we need to protect ourselves and if we don't establish ourselves early it could have drastic consequences 7:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) That's pretty smart. I think we should target Scott if we lose. I do not trust him. 7:52 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) "Ummmm...........I.....well.......no...." 7:53 Superdawnfan (jo) true but we really need to get dave at least we can make scott dance for himself to be on our good side 7:53 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Why Dave? He seems pretty tame. 7:54 Superdawnfan (jo) Dave hates me and he knows I can freak out if I suspect something scott seems more subtle like he wants to impress us dave doesn't care (Sammy) I guess I mean scott is my cousin 7:54 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) And Amy's your sister. 7:54 Superdawnfan (sammy) and unlike amy I never seen him try to murder a close friend 7:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) But I don't want to make a big deal about it. I guess we can go for Dave. 7:55 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) *so nervous and uncertain he just slowly backs away and walks back to the confessional* 7:55 Superdawnfan (chris) CHALLENGE TIME! 7:55 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Aw man! I never got to go talk to Gwen! 7:55 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "The camera didnt get enough of me in it!" 7:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *giggles* That's a relief! 7:56 Superdawnfan (gwen) I think it got too much considering you were in it 7:56 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "Challenge time already?" 7:56 Superdawnfan (chris) yep today's challenge OFFICERS! 7:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *conf* Gwen was insulting Jones before, so I bet she'd think it's cool if I do it too! 7:56 Superdawnfan (chris) Keep the crumby criminals in their cages after that we'll have a lawfully lethal challenge 7:58 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) *shudders* Glad I don't have to go in a cage. 7:58 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *confessional* "Do I think much of my team? No. I don't. I goth a Goth-Smartass. A Scrawy Loser. A Pasty Ginger. A Tin Can Girl. and a Book Worm. That Courty girl seems decent though.....hair still needs work..." got* 7:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I've been stuffed into lockers a lot at school, so I get kinda uncomfortable when I'm locked up. 7:59 Shovel Night (Perry) Escaped jail six times before. Why not seven I guess. 7:59 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) I've been stuffed into my fair share of lockers myself. However, I've got mad escape skills! (Cody) Hey Gwen! You gonna be okay in that cage? 8:01 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "I was the coolest kid in High School. People idolized me......I had so many groupies and entourages that I could crowd-surf around the building...." 8:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Y-yeah. Me too. (Cody) I mean, I'm still in high school, but yeah, whatevs. 8:01 Shovel Night (Perry) Never got to go to school so I can't brag about myself or look like a loser. 8:02 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Cool Story Scrawny. Maybe Ille check it out in the Fiction section of my local bookstore... heh..." 8:02 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) You can read? Wow, I'm kinda impressed. |:j 8:02 Superdawnfan (chris) Now let me say.... 8:03 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (That emoticon looked a lot better in my head) 8:03 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "My High School life. If that seems to be the team's topic. Is alright enough....got May and Mimi on my back..." Jones: "Ah yes....bad things do come in 3's Doll-Face...." 8:04 Superdawnfan (sorry couldn't introduce challenge) 8:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I just delivered a totally savage burn, dude! You're just gonna leave that? Weak. *smug grin* 8:04 Superdawnfan (due to parents keep calling me deciding not to say until this moment 8:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (cody) *conf* I don't usually like to initiate conflict, but Gwen seems to think insulting Jones is cool, so... 8:04 Shovel Night (Scarlett) I skipped most of my high school grades. 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I skipped a few grades here and there too. 8:05 Shovel Night (Scarlett) So I really only went there in tenth grades then off to college. 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'm a senior this year. 8:05 Shovel Night *grade 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Most kids my age are freshmen. 8:05 Shovel Night (Feken fone is feken shite) 8:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) So, I'm kinda known as "The cool guy." 8:06 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Only thing cool about you is your freezer back home..." "Iv'e chewed on Toothpicks more manly than you...." 8:06 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Are your toothpicks on steroids then? (Cody) *conf* I think I'm pretty good at this. 8:07 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "They're good toothpicks. Made from the spines of wimps like you. You're the kinda guy who's gonna flip burgers or operate cash registers for a living. Know your role and shut yer trap" 8:07 Superdawnfan (STOP) TO WIN THIS CHALLENGE HAVE 2 lines after a officer or before officer interrupts anytime it's one line single it doesn't count and an officer needs 15 lines to count as they kept someone in long enough* (Stop) 8:07 Shovel Night (Scarlett) and I've seen dildos that look less like a dick than you, Jones. 8:08 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "No one asked for your opinion Book-Worm. You've done nothign but stand around and brag about how smart you are. For someone so 'smart' you say some dumb things..." 8:08 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Actually, I'm gonna be a star someday. I've already been in a boy band. It was a local thing though. 8:09 Superdawnfan (gwen) takes dumb to know dumb 8:09 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "I pity your hometown" 8:09 Shovel Night (Scarlett) Better than going to the confessional just to call my boyfriend. 8:09 Superdawnfan (chris) FIRST ROUND AMY AND PERRY TRY TO ESCAPE Bridgette and Scott! 8:09 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "All four of you stop it! This arguing is causing divison! United we stand!" 8:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Can I have a different partner? 8:10 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "I dont take orders from a Television" 8:10 Shovel Night (Perry) I would like a different partner, too. 8:10 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) I'll take orders from Molly, the super awesome robo chick, because I'm respectful.; 8:10 Superdawnfan (chris) well considering your special privelleges for being a cute surfer girl that's better than everyone else no (chris) you don't get to choose your partner you're not that special for me to bend things just for you 8:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *sighs* Alright then. Might as well make the best of it. 8:11 Shovel Night (Perry) Is murder allowed? 8:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Okay, Scott. I get that you're not a big fan of me... for whatever reason, but let's put that aside and work together! 8:11 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "Thank you for cooperating Cody" 8:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brb, switching devices) (Cody) No prob! 8:11 Superdawnfan (scott) TAKE HER INSTEAD *pushes bridgette in his way as a shield* 8:11 Shovel Night (Perry) Chris? 8:12 Superdawnfan (gwen) *Sighs* fine for you 8:12 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Why yes Scrawny. Just bow down to our new robot overlord and listen to her every word...riiiiiiight........" 8:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *scream* (Bridgette) Scott, what the heck? 8:12 Superdawnfan (chris) Is it not obvious! 8:12 Nobody else wanted this username (Molly) : "Jones. Im not asking you listen to my every order. Im asking this fighing stop and we all get on the same page for the sake of this team" 8:12 Superdawnfan (chris) NO!! 8:12 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "This 'team' is a buncha misfits with a single shining star on it....." 8:12 Shovel Night (Perry) But I wanna shooootttt theeeemmmm 8:12 Superdawnfan (gwen) I'm sorry molly this royalty doesn't like that we're not treating him like the baby prince he thinks he is 8:13 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) *to Gwen* "Just.........try not to encourage him...." 8:13 Superdawnfan (scott) take her and I'll throw the challenge for you one competitor down for me I surrender we both win I use she was my only hope as my excuse we all win (gwen) Sorry molly it's just so fun to see him angry 8:14 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hey! 8:14 Shovel Night (Perry) Instead, can i just shoot their feet or something? Please? 8:14 Superdawnfan (scott) she can drown for all I care just don't hurt me 8:14 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "Not really. Northing funny about us possibly losing the challenge. I wanna end this game with as few of us eliminated as possible. Division leads to downfall" 8:15 Superdawnfan (chris) aren't you and amy going to y'know try to get out before thinking on how you'lol beat them up (gwen) I'm not on your team but I respect your wishes since unlike him you don't drive me insane (scott) please don't attack me! Pretty please! 8:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *tackles Amy* Scott! Hold Perry down! 8:16 Shovel Night (Amy) GET OFF ME, WENCH! 8:16 Superdawnfan (Scott) *unlocks cage* WHOOPS terrible accident! 8:16 Shovel Night (Perry) *walks out* 8:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Scott!!! What the heck are you doing? 8:16 Superdawnfan (chris) I guess since I want to stay on my teams good side *steals perrys ligther then burns them both with some oil* (scott) 8:17 Nobody else wanted this username (half the time I honestly forget Gwen's not on the same team as Molly with how much they talk lol) 8:17 Shovel Night (Perry) *stops drops and rolls, then gets up calmly. Then kicks Scott in the balls* Douche. 8:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *trying to grab onto Perry and Amy at the same time* Scott, wanna help me out here? 8:17 Superdawnfan (scott) *"Accidently" pushes bridge into flames with them then tazes both* 8:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *screams* 8:18 Superdawnfan (chris) oh whoops OWWIE *cuffs perrys legs and hands* (scott) (scott) *throws perry back in cage and locks him in* 8:19 Shovel Night (Perry) *takes out Amy's hair pin and unlocks his cuffs* Alright. A bit harder then planned. 8:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *conf, covered in soot and ashes* Okay, WHAT is Scott's deal? I literally said hi to him, and next thing I know, he's trying to murder me! (Brick) Come on, man! Stop them! 8:20 Superdawnfan (scott) *tackles him then throws him towards bridgette* (scott) take that loser! 8:21 Shovel Night (Perry) The fuck?! I'm still in the cell you idiot! (Perry) Police brutality! Geez! 8:21 Superdawnfan (scott) I just figured it was appropriate! 8:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Scott clearly the bad cop here. By that I mean he's bad at being a cop. 8:22 Superdawnfan (scott) Exqueeze me?! 8:22 Shovel Night (Perry) *takes out a gun* Now, I can't kill you, but. *hits Scott's nose and breaks it* (Perry) I can hit you with the hilt. 8:23 Superdawnfan (scott) OW YOU JACKASS (scott) you're going to die for that *tazes him 8:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Chris said no murder. Your method doesn't matter. 8:23 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) *tips his hat down to shield his eyes from the madness* 8:23 Superdawnfan (chris) OK OK SCOTT you kept him in long enough without murdering him I guess so perry point to OO (chris) but since bridge is on fire and he let amy out to run while bridge didn't stop her point to CC! 8:24 Shovel Night (Perry) *no effect* I've been tazed a lot, man. (Amy) HA! 8:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Are you kidding? I held Amy down until my partner threw me into fire! 8:25 Superdawnfan (scott) I do not recall ever doing whatever you just said 8:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *sigh* Nevermind. 8:26 Superdawnfan (chris) If it makes you feel any better I can say bridge did more work earned the point and scott lost the point 8:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) It doesn't matter. Scott did a good job, I guess. 8:27 Superdawnfan (chris) good since I was saying I CAN SAY not will say 8:27 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) |:/ 8:28 Superdawnfan (chris) NEXT BRICK RICK you're guarding Gwen and Eva 8:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (brick) Who's next, Chris? (Oops) (Brick) Alright. I'll take Eva, you take Gwen. (Cody) Please don't hurt her! 8:29 Superdawnfan (gwen) rick this is a very easy challenge just take out the keychain and unlock us from here 8:29 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (brick) Um, no, that's not right Rick! 8:29 Superdawnfan (eva) yeah do just that it'd help someone win a challenge rick don't you want to help rick (gwen) he's tricking you that's the challenge why would you have those keys if not supposed to use em 8:30 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Why would I try to trick him? He's on my team! 8:30 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Uh................. 8:30 Superdawnfan (gwen) it simply makes no sense does it make sense to you eva (eva) of course not 8:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Wow. Gwen's so smart! I feel that. 8:31 Superdawnfan (gwen) *conf* he's so gullible and naive I bet this'll work stupid people do stupid things 8:31 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) I dont know..........i wasnt payin attention....... 8:31 Superdawnfan (Eva) Of course just unlock us from here rick 8:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (brick) Well, straighten up and pay attention to me, soldier! 8:31 Superdawnfan (eva) does anyone deserve to be locked up forever 8:31 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Don't do it Cowboy Beep Boop! Those ugly mugs need ta stay in there!" 8:32 Superdawnfan (gwen) no listen to two people aren't two minds better than one? 8:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) They're trying to trick you! You do have jails where you come from right? 8:32 Nobody else wanted this username Rick: "Yeah..." (rick) 8:32 Superdawnfan (eva) NO HE"S LYING TO YOU RICK 8:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Why would an acting general lie to his own team? 8:33 Superdawnfan (gwen) he's on the other side y'know wars are where people fight over conflict he trained for that didn't he? (eva) yeah ever heard of civil war? (gwen) it's truly terrible to see so many lives lost over a disagreement and he provokes that (eva) I know terrible right? 8:34 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (brick) Rick, I repeat myself. Do not listen to them! They're the enemies! 8:34 Superdawnfan (eva) See black and white terms like enemies now aren't we all people whjat have we done he's starting conflict! (gwen) CUFF HIM HE BELONGS IN HERE NOT US 8:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) It's a competition! Winning is the number one goal! 8:35 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Listen Clintty Westwood! Do. Not. Open it! You're making a mistake!" 8:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Dude, he's not in our team. 8:35 Superdawnfan (gwen) life is a competition see how cruel this sounds? (eva) it's so terrible! 8:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (brick) Your arguments are invalid! 8:36 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "I know Scrawy Boy! I just dont wanna see Goth Girl's team get a point..." 8:36 Superdawnfan (gwen) he's not even a real sheriff look for his badge cowboy 8:36 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Ehhhhhhh......... 8:36 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Why not? She's smart and hot and awesome! (Brick) This isn't a real jail! 8:37 Superdawnfan (eva) then why must we lose our freedom! (eva) see he admitted put him in the cage! 8:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) That's not what I meant! (Brick) Commander Chris Sir, how much longer do we have to keep this going? 8:38 Superdawnfan (gwen) he even takes back what he says as soon as it reveals him as a villain and it shows that he's untrustworthy! (eva) isn't false imprisonment wrong? to lock up the innocent?! 8:39 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "You know what......no. Papa taught me to trust people on the right side of bars I wont open the cells". 8:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Good man! 8:39 Superdawnfan (gwen) well I guess we can use a paperclip to pick this lock if I acn find one 8:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Unfortunately for you there are no paperclips in there. 8:40 Superdawnfan (eva) no we played nice long enough *bends bars* that's it CADET YOU'RE OUT RUINING OUR PLANS *tackles brick and steals his equipment* (gwen) WOW um wasn't that too far and why didn't you do that in the first place 8:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) *screams* (Brick) Backup! 8:41 Superdawnfan (eva) I GOT HERE TO GET OUTTA JAIL NOT PUT BACK IN *tazes him* 8:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) I require backup! 8:41 Superdawnfan (eva) *throws brick in* 8:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) AHHHHHH! THEY GOT OUT! *Runs away* 8:41 Superdawnfan (eva) *unlocks Gwen's cell* (gwen) thanks and uh 8:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Rick! BACKUP! 8:41 Superdawnfan (gwen) it seems like one gave up and the other one um was trapped in 8:42 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) You're on your own partnet! I cant deal with that angry woman! *fleeing* 8:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Now you're breaking the cadet code? 8:42 Superdawnfan (chris) exactly! I guess this means you can steal the OO's point and gain 2 points! (chris) 4-0 (Scott) YES! (scott) I mean oh no however will we go on 8:43 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: 'DAMMIT COWBOY! You are a disgrace to ranchers everywhere!" 8:44 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) *gets out through the bars Eva bent* (Brick) Rick, I know you're new to society and all, but "backup" seems like a pretty universal term. 8:45 Superdawnfan (chris) NEXT Dave and Jaclyn you are guarding max and duncan 8:45 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) *takes his hat off and scratches his head* Sorry......... 8:45 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Okay, you wanna take Max? (Dave) I kinda don't want to associate with people like him. 8:45 Shovel Night (Max) Evil can escape any situation! 8:45 Superdawnfan (jasmine) I think I'm rather bigger he's more a match for you being the weakest member on our team no offense mate 8:46 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) :/ (Dave) Uhhh... I have actual experience. 8:47 Shovel Night (Max) *To Duncan* Quick. As they're bickering. *starts rubbing away* *running 8:47 Superdawnfan (jasmine) Quite hard to take down a real criminal even with your police experience it's rare to see the the tortoise take down an ostriche 8:47 Shovel Night (FFFFGDGHDBDJDDJHSK) 8:47 Superdawnfan (jasmine) If you get what I mean 8:47 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Ostrich? What? Okay, whatever. I'll get the gnome. 8:47 Superdawnfan (duncan) We need to pick the lock first you idiot 8:48 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *to himself* "This is a waste of my talents...sitting here...watching this..." 8:48 Shovel Night (Max) *hits his face on the bars* Oof... You're right! 8:48 Superdawnfan (duncan) stop running to into the bar dummy you can't just go when you want (duncan) we need a distraction first 8:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Okay, no way for them to pick the lock. (Dave) All we have to do is not unlock it. 8:49 Superdawnfan (duncan) *picks up dave by the head in the small space they have 8:49 Shovel Night (Max) Alright. EXCUSE ME MISS TALL GIANT LADY! 8:49 Superdawnfan (duncan) *drags him in think again! 8:49 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *starts screaming like a girl* 8:49 Superdawnfan (jasmine) WHAT?! (jasmine) that's a really mean term I don't tend to be gettin with people but even I know manners! (duncan) *pickpockets dave* 8:50 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Hey! Give that back! 8:50 Shovel Night (MAX) I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR SHOELACES SEEM TO NOT BE KNOTTED WELL! 8:50 Superdawnfan (duncan) Wah wah give me back what I need to make you lose (duncan) You wish asshole 8:51 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *turns his eyes to Courtney* Cat stole your tounge or what? 8:51 Superdawnfan (duncan) *Unlocks it* (jasmine) YOU REALLY THINK I'LL FALL FOR THAT AND YOU SOUND SO CUTE *bursts out laughing* 8:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) JASMINE! STOP DUNCAN! 8:52 Superdawnfan (jasmine) you're really not good at this are you mr. evil! LMAO *cries with tears of laughter* 8:52 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Max isn't going anywhere! Ignore him and stop Duncan! 8:53 Superdawnfan (duncan) *tazes her and throws lighter at jasmine* (jasmine) you're right sorr- AHHHH THIS IS WORSE THAN WHISKERS WORST ATTACK ON THAT EXHAUSTING 300 degree day 8:53 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "You havent said a damn word since that C-List McLean put us in this rat-pack of a team" 8:54 Shovel Night (Max) *quickly leaves* EVIL WILL BE TRIUMPHANT! 8:54 Superdawnfan (courtney) very funny maybe it's because I didn't wish to speak at the time (duncan) *throws dave in cell and as he sees jasmine stop drop and roll locks her in there too* (chris) um ok?????? I guess those points go to the criminals but I didn't expect to see more officers getting locked up than criminals 8:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) :| 8:56 Superdawnfan (chris) 6-0 8:56 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *conf* I'll admit, that wasn't my finest moment. 8:56 Superdawnfan (jasmine) well uh the challenge is over (jasmine) aren't you going to save us can anyone please save us?! 8:57 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Well maybe it did you a favor....you haven't irked me like all the other pieces of trash on this team have..........and that's promising...." 8:57 Superdawnfan (jasmine) our round is over mates (courtney) well bragging doesn't help you but I will say I'm not too keen on molly's rule either (jasmine) ANYONE ANYONE! 8:58 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "It aint bragging when it's true: I AM a movie star. This face IS a money-maka. And I ALSO don't like that robo-dolls' rule" "Iv'e had hands in movie direction. Leared lots about leadership...." 8:59 Superdawnfan (courtney) last I checked the screen doesn't order me the risks motivate me say I have an idea... *sinisterly* (courtney) *whispers unintelligible mutters to jones* and Molly will be booted in NO time 9:00 Nobody else wanted this username Jones has a sinister smile slowly come over him 9:00 Superdawnfan (Chris) Next we have our final round let's see if you can keep shawn and izzy in here 9:00 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Courtney......I like the sounds of that.............it's about time I get a true co-star around here worthy of me...................what you thinkin?" 9:00 Superdawnfan (chris) finalists 9:01 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Can we get out please? 9:01 Superdawnfan (courtney) *conf* I'm not too fond of other leaders but knowing no one likes him i can EASILY take rule (courtney) of course 9:01 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: *confessional* "Is that an easy route to leadership I see? Im takin it...heh heh heh...." Jones: "But all the other rats like the robo-girl.....how we gonna get her off?" 9:02 Superdawnfan (shawn) It's fine we give up our position it's not like we're losing anyway and I don't want to cause more agony (izzy) But explosivo... boom boom... (shawn) izzy there's a time and a place for everything and this is time for me to make up for near murdering dave (shawn) I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your fun in the process (jo) good choice saving your energies losers (shawn) don't make me change my mind (jo) fine (sammy) that's so nice thanks shawn! (chris) and CC won 6-1 *2 (chris) 6-2 9:04 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Great. Just great people! 9:04 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) Sorry......i.....didnt do a good job.....: ( 9:04 Superdawnfan (Jo) yes because you were the one who did best this challenge dave Shovel Night has left the chat. 9:05 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) I didn't do amazing, but you didn't have to do anything! 9:06 Superdawnfan (chris) NOW FOR THE FINAL PART OF THE CHALLENGE ORIGINALLY PLANNED SOMETHING BIGGER BUT SINCE I NEED LESS TIME TAKEN ON THIS SHOW AND NEED A MOVE ON (chris) we'll do simple trivia 9:07 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Ring a Ding Ding! Sounds like a plan! I say we put Book-Worm to good use for this one" 9:07 Superdawnfan (chris) first Molly who was america's 38th president? 9:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ooh, I love trivia! 9:07 Nobody else wanted this username (molly) : "Ronald Regan?" 9:07 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Ooh, I know all the presidents! I know the entire song! (I actually do) 9:08 Superdawnfan (Chris) WRONG GERALD FORD RONALD WAS 40th! 9:08 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Nice job Tin Can! Read your history books!" (molly) : "I tried..." 9:08 Superdawnfan (chris) next cody what is mal practice 9:09 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Cody) Well, "mal" means "bad," so doing bad and/or illegal things? Or perhaps it's creating a really lame character to be the antagonist of a... Nah, never mind. I go with my first answer. 9:10 Superdawnfan (Chris) close enough 9:10 Nobody else wanted this username Jones: "Effort only counts in Horseshoes; Doll-Face" (Molly) : "Where did you even GET that nickname...?" 9:11 Superdawnfan (chris) Beth what would assumning something only proof being they've tended to do it before be 9:11 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Beth) Ooh, ooh! Circumstantial evidence! 9:11 Superdawnfan (Chris) CORRECT! Shovel Night has joined the chat. 9:12 Superdawnfan (chris) and harold what would I admit be in french spanish and english? 9:12 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Harold) English would be "I admit," obviously. (Harold) French is "j'admet." (Harold) And Spanish is "lo admito." 9:15 Superdawnfan (chris) CORRECT 3 POINTS OO you're sending someone home 9:15 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) : ...we lost? Ah....bad.... 9:15 Superdawnfan (jo) yeah thanks to you but here's how you can make it up to the team 9:15 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) YES! That is VERY bad, RICK! >:( 9:16 Superdawnfan (jo) vote off someone who screwed up worse and is treating his team badly right now who lost a point like say dave? Shovel Night has left the chat. 9:16 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) I didn't bail out on my teammate. 9:16 Superdawnfan (jo) see he's trying to turn it against you knowing you did bad already! 9:17 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) : "Well....I mean....I.....i dont know..." 9:17 Superdawnfan (jo) if you really feel bad vote yourself off 9:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Also, keep in mind that Jo won last season, because she's the most manipulative person here! Shovel Night has joined the chat. 9:17 Superdawnfan (jo) Me manipulative *gasps* I'd never hurt a soul 9:17 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Rick, it is true that you broke the cadet code. 9:18 Superdawnfan (scott) so I think we should vote for bridgette she's the one who near died this challenge outside jas and jas seems stronger (jasmine) excuse me? I didn't sacrifice my own teammate to die 9:18 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Didn't you push her into the fire? (Brick) That's like, even worse than breaking the cadet code! 9:18 Superdawnfan (sammy) can we all stop arguing I don't like confrontation! 9:19 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Don't worry ma'am, I can assure you that you are in no danger of elimination in this ceremony. 9:20 Superdawnfan (sammy) I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OF ALL MISTREATING EACH OTHER BE BLAMED AGAIN NO I CAN"T TAKE IT 9:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Hey, Sammy, Sammy! Calm down! 9:20 Superdawnfan (Sammy) IT'S WHAT'S THE PLEASURE IN SEEING EVERYONE HURT EACH OTHER (sammy) sorry bridgette just (sammy) issues... 9:20 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) *tips his hat down to hide his face in shame* 9:20 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) I assure you I take no pleasure in blaming others, but there are sometimes mistakes that must be called out. 9:20 Superdawnfan (STOP) YOU MAY NOW VOTE (Stop) 9:21 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Sammy, wanna go talk about it somewhere else? 9:21 Superdawnfan (sammy) yes please *in tears gets up with bridgette and walks off* You're a true friend 9:22 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *to Brick, Rick, and Scott* Okay, guys, can I talk to you all? 9:22 Superdawnfan (Scott) about voting bridgette for sure! 9:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) No! I say we vote for Jo! She's a total snake! She'll run this game the whole way through if we don't get her out now! 9:23 Superdawnfan (scott) sureeeeeeeeeeee........ 9:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) I'm not sure. Rick here did break the code. 9:23 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) "sorry..." Shovel Night has left the chat. 9:23 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) And you got thrown into a cell by Eva. We all messed up today. But if we don't get rid of Jo, there'll be no stopping her! (Brick) Well, I suppose I can forgive you Rick... (Brick) If you drop and give me twenty! 9:24 Superdawnfan (Scott) but she was the only one to gain points 9:24 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Because of you. I'm just voting for Jo instead of you because with you, I know what I'm getting... which is crud, but still, nice to know. 9:25 Superdawnfan (scott) we need to think what's good for the team not good for you dave and I say fishy girl has gotta go 9:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Sorry for my language) (Dave) Getting rid of Jo IS good for the team! 9:25 Superdawnfan (Scott) sureee *walks away* 9:25 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Well, I suppose she is not particularly trustworthy. 9:26 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) "Drop and give what?" 9:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Twenty push-ups. 9:26 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) : "Umm....ok?" *drops down and starts* 9:26 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Forget about that right now. Right now, I just need you to vote for Jo! It'll make up for ditching Brick! 9:27 Superdawnfan (scott) *walks back* No vote bridgette everyone she's so fake with her nice girl act then she pretends I threw her into a fire COULD I EVER *obv faking* (stop) ELIM CEREMONY (Stop) (chris) SO you have all cast your votes the first person safe is Brick! 9:28 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Brick) Thank you, Sir! 9:29 Superdawnfan (chris) NEXT IS JACQUES (jasmine) It's jasmine... (chris) whatever Jackel (chris) Next safe with no votes is Scott! (Scott) YES NO VOTES IN YOUR FACE BRIDGETTE I mean uh few I'm so lucky for helping the team unlike some people! 9:31 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Helping the team almost die? Notice how even after that, I didn't vote for you. 9:31 Superdawnfan (scott) haha very funny we all know you framed me for that (Scott) how could I ever hurt someone like that?! (chris) next safe is 9:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) At best you were a bit klutzy and did it on accident. Either way, I'll forgive you this time if you can get off my back from now on. 9:32 Superdawnfan (chris) sammy! (sammy) alrighty! I'm ready to beat amy again! 9:32 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) That's the spirit! 9:32 Superdawnfan (sammy) I won't let her be the reason I'm going down one more time! (sammy) thanks bridgette you're the nicest anyone has ever been to me (chris) now you four all had reason to be voted those I didn't call (chris) bridge trying to frame scott for murder and acting so fake and nice girl like (chris) so manipulative 9:33 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) What? That's not fake! 9:34 Superdawnfan (chris) rick you left your companion behind and ran away from danger some hero (chris) Jo and Dave... uh well... I don't know why you are so hated but it seems like you have lots of allies and are deep enemies 9:35 Nobody else wanted this username (rick) : "Yeah....*ashamed*" 9:35 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *glares at Jo* Shovel Night has joined the chat. 9:35 Superdawnfan (chris) even with that fake act bridge no need to pretend already been called out on it multiple times by multiple people if you're team was gullible enough to believe you were good then they won't listen now (jasmine) wait you're FAKING?! SO DISLOYAL (Sammy) I'm sure chris is lying she's my best friend then again no one has ever been so nice to me before and I am unlikeable (sammy) just like my sis says *sighs* (chris) well it was enough to fool em not to vote you now you're safe without a vote bridge! 9:37 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Sammy, you're not at all unlikable! (Bridgette) And I promise you guys. I'm not fake, and I'll prove it! (Bridgette) You won't be sorry for not voting for me! 9:38 Superdawnfan (chris) and next safe is Jo 9:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Wait a minute... you say I didn't have a vote? (Bridgette) So, Scott didn't vote for me? 9:38 Superdawnfan (chris) Nope! 9:38 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Thanks, Scott! Maybe you're okay after all. 9:39 Superdawnfan (scott) thanks and maybe you're not complete and utterly useless 9:39 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Wait... Jo's safe? :/ (Dave) *glancing around nervously* (Dave) Uh... oh... 9:39 Superdawnfan (jo) I never had a doubt the only reason is you're scared I'll be to big a threat later (jo) and everyone knows they need me on this team who isn't stupid (chris) and the final person safe is.... (chris) RICK! 9:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) *sighs* Are you guys serious? 9:40 Superdawnfan (chris) even with him voting for himself he still lost (jo) buh byue (jasmine) I'm sorry dave Shovel Night has left the chat. 9:40 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) *looks at the ground* 9:40 Superdawnfan (sammy) so Am I! 9:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Bridgette) Would've kept you if we could! 9:41 Superdawnfan (scott) don't look at me I DIDN'T DO IT! 9:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Whatever. Kick Jo's butt for me please. (Dave) Can I go now? 9:41 Superdawnfan (chris) buh bye you won't go you live here now in the cell of shame chef show him his way 9:41 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) Wait... what? 9:41 Nobody else wanted this username (Rick) : "Wow........im fine......I think....." 9:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) I'm being... p-put in a c-cell??? 9:42 Superdawnfan (chef) GLADLY *picks him up and takes him to mini prison to throw him into cell of shame* BUH BYE COP! 9:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) I get fed, right? (Dave) This is illegal! 9:42 Superdawnfan (chris) So we gained a new seasin *season 9:42 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) This counts as kidnapping! (Dave) I do not concede to this! 9:42 Superdawnfan (chris) a new few people (chris) some old ones and my fresh face on TV and a loser crying in his cell wah wah law law 9:43 ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy (Dave) I DEMAND LEGAL COUNSEL! 9:43 Superdawnfan (chris) what's to come of this will he ever escape will Jo's alliance be found obvious as scott's abuse and will bridge and scott truly make amends find out next time on TOTAL (chris) DRAMA (chris) PRISON (Stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (Stop)